


Cookie Run

by Nimbu (Nimbunade)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cookies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Kiiruma - Freeform, M/M, Oumota, Rivalry, i couldnt put too much kiiruma so i didnt tag them in relationships, saimatsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbunade/pseuds/Nimbu
Summary: It's the last cookie and pride is at stake.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Celi started reading





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I meant this to be a one-shot but I wasn't sure how long this is gonna be so I split it into chapters

Kokichi leaned against his boyfriend, focusing on his comic after failing to understand the physics book that Kaito was reading. Kokichi couldn't understand how anyone would read such a book _for fun._ It was easy to forget, but Kaito was super smart. An astronaut had to be clever.

Kaito, on the other hand, was engrossed in his book. He felt Kokichi squirming with impatience, so he planted a kiss on his head, eyes never leaving the book.

He reached for the plate in front of them, which had amazing choco-chip cookies on them. Neither of them knew how to bake, so they relied on Kirumi to satisfy their sweet tooth.

However, Kokichi had the same idea. Their hands met on the plate, and they both looked at each other, and back at the last cookie left.

A second passed.

"MINE!" Kokichi yelled, lunged for the cookie.

"NO!" Kaito shouted at the same time, pulling him away.

They were wrestling and laughing for a while until Kokichi raised his hands in mock defeat, "Okay, fine! Let's play a game! Winner gets the cookie!"

"What kind of game?" Kaito humoured him.

"A scavenger hunt!"

"…a scavenger hunt?"

Kokichi explained his game. Apparently, this happened a lot at DICE, and of course splitting it between the members was never an option that was considered. They would hide any of their belongings (they decided on Kaito's jacket and Kokichi's scarf) and leave chits with clues with the other members. It was complicated, Kokichi admitted, but it was necessary for their honour.

Kaito knew he had an advantage, because he was definitely more well-liked compared to Kokichi, "Let's go for it!"

They shook on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito gave his first chit to Tenko, knowing that she wouldn't give the chit to Kokichi that easily. But he forgot that he, himself, was a degenerate male, which meant convincing Tenko took a little while. Her chit read _'Go to the person who likes bugs.'_

He actually wanted Shinguuji to be next, knowing that the anthropologist tended to wander off to random parts of the school, which would make finding him harder for Kokichi. That backfired massively for Kaito, as _he_ couldn't find Shinguuji anywhere. He ended up giving the chit to Gonta, who readily accepted. His chit read _'Next is Piano Freak.'_

He chose Kaede because he knew she wouldn't give him hard time like the other two. Unfortunately, he was wrong on that too, because Kaede said she didn't want any part in it. Kaito nearly screamed. _Nothing_ was going right today. But Kaede, being the angel that she was, agreed to take the chit after seeing Kaito's frustration. Her chit said _'Knife Girl.'_

He chose Maki next because she was the only one in the school who kept up with Kaito's bullshit and none of Kokichi's (The others got along with them both or ignored them). She thankfully took the chit with no complaints. She just shrugged and pocketed the paper. Her chit said _'My jacket is in the best lab in the school.'_

He was talking about his own lab, of course. Not only would it camouflage within the galaxy themed room, but Kokichi would also have to climb a long staircase to reach there.

His work done, Kaito walked back to the library, where Kokichi was already standing. He gave Kokichi his starting chit (which simply read ' _Degenerate Male_ ') and received his own starting chit in return.

Before Kaito could open it, Kokichi pulled him down for a kiss. When they parted, Kokichi whispered in his ear, "I'm gonna destroy you."

He let go of Kaito's shirt and ran out of the library, giggling.

Kaito gave an exasperated smile.

He was going to show that gremlin who's boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I like how this came out ><  
> I'll publish the next chapter as soon as possible :D
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the last chapter but it would have been way longer than the previous two so yay an extra chapter

Kaito opened his chit.

_'Walking toaster.'_

He ran over to Keebo, who he found in the art room, being used by Angie as a model for a sculpture she was making.

Angie frowned when she heard what Kaito wanted, "Atua says that Keebo must not move till I complete my sculpture! Otherwise it will be all wrong!" Keebo tried to speak, but Angie shut him up before he could open his mouth, "Do not! If you move even a bit I will have to start over!"

Angie turned to Kaito and started lecturing him on art and Atua. She might have added some bits about worshipping Atua and joining her cult, but he was more focused on Keebo, who was trying to signal Kaito with his eyes. His eyes moved towards Angie's table and saw the next chit on the table.

Unfortunately, Angie caught Keebo helping Kaito and threw a fit, complaining now her statue was ruined. She was extremely precise in her art and refused any inconsistencies.

"I can't move my eyes?" Keebo complained, but before he could say any more Angie kicked the both of them out, chucking the chit after them.

Bewildered by the whole mess, Kaito stood still for a few moments remembering that he was on a clock. He left Keebo in the dust, opening the chit as he ran.

_"Mom"_

-

Kaito caught up with Kirumi, who was walking down a hallway with a basket of laundry. Seeing Kaito scrambling towards her, she set down the basket and took her chit from her pocket. However, instead of giving it to him, she held it over her head.

"You know, lots of people are complaining about you two," She said, "Angie was telling me that her sculpture was ruined, and Tenko was yelling about Ouma jumping her. I don't mind you both having your fun, but if this affects the other students I will have to intervene."

"I'm sorry, but please! I'll apologize afterwards!" He reached for the piece of paper, but Kirumi moved her hand away.

"If you want me to give this to you, you have to promise to help Angie, Tenko and anyone else you both may have bothered for the rest of the day."

"What about Kokichi?"

"That's for you to convince him."

Kirumi was smart, using Kaito's pride and helpful nature against him. But Kaito had no choice but to comply.

"Fine, I'll do it, I promise," He said, sullenly. Everyone knew Kaito kept his promises.

Kirumi smiled and handed him the chit, which he hurriedly opened.

_'Shumai'_

As Kaito started to walk away, Kirumi called out, "You know, I could just make you a new batch of cookies."

Kaito turned around but continued to run backwards, "It's not about the cookies anymore! It's for our pride!" He thumped his chest comically and ran off.

Kirumi smiled as she picked up her basket.

-

Kaito was getting frantic at this point. It had been 10 minutes since he got his last chit, but he couldn't find Shuichi anywhere. There was no way he could let Kokichi win.

As if on cue, he bumped into his boyfriend, who ran past a corner into him.

"Woah, careful!" Kaito grabbed Kokichi's hand to stop him from falling, and that's when he saw the chit that read _'Piano Freak'_ in his hand, "Wait a second…"

"What?" Kokichi asked. He glanced at Kaito's chit, "Shu- wait."

They looked at each other.

"If you can't find Kaede…" Kaito said.

"…and you can't find Shuichi…" Kokichi said.

As if their minds were one, both took off to the Shrine of Judgement, Kaede and Shuichi's favourite date spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter,,  
> Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated :))


End file.
